pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123/Moja Lucario
dodaj do ciekawostek, że znała Kule Aury jako Riolu :P ale to będzie w atakach {*{anmov|fighting|Kula Aury|Riolu}*}[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:19, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) Ale, że WYJĄTKOWO jako Riolu :P Aj to napiszę {*{tt|*|Wyjątkowo}*}! I git XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:49, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) Czy nie łatwiej "Ciekawostka"? xD Nie XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:55, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) "Mira użyła na niej Aromaterapii i uspokoiła się, trochę. W końcu udało nam się z Mirą zatrzymać Leę" Nie wiedziałam że znam Aromaterapię xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:06, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Znasz też samozniszczenie, którego jak głupia użyłaś, teraz zostały z ciebie tylko kawałki. [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:08, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja jeszcze żyję. Jak Garchomp i Lucario mogą mieć Swablu o_O 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:09, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) It's magic..... [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:12, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Zapomniałam xD Czekaj.. *uświadamia sobie że jest Serperiorem* Nie mam rąk! o.o 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:13, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) A ja jestem Leavanny i mam dziwną czapkę XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:14, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) |:D 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 13:20, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Masz obrożę XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:23, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Awawawawawawa :} Może jeszcze Snivy to moja córka?! xD 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 13:24, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) No, Leaf (moja Snivy) to twoja córka O_O ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:35, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Z kim?! I czemu ja o tym nie wiem?! 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 13:37, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Z serperiorem tripa XD (jajo jeszcz jako servine) XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:42, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) ... What The F*** Is This? Ty nam na to pozwiliłaś?! 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 13:44, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Nie czepiaj się! Skapowałam się dopiero, gdy przynieśliście mi jajo! (Długa walka o jaj pomiędzy mną a Tripem, skończyła się remisem ale oddał mi je) ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:53, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Ale ma płacić alimenty! Bo pójdę do sądu! xD 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 13:55, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Chyba cię pogięło........................ ...................... ................... ............... ........... ...... .... ... .. . Oczywiście, że on płaci XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 14:00, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Chodziło mi o Serperiora, nie o Tripa xD ... Jak ja mogę mieć dziecko z Pokemonem mojego kuzyna .-. Ale dobra. 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 14:01, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) *Ja-Leafeon biorę Popcorn i oglądam całą sytuację* 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:06, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Nie ważne za co i który płaci, ważne że płaci XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 14:07, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) No i dobrze xD *widzi Natali-Leafeon* Cześć :D 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 14:11, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) - O cześć! :D Chcesz trochę popcornu? (xD) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:54, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Nom :3 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 14:57, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) - *podaje ci popcorn* A właściwie, o co tym razem poszło? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:58, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) O nic. Tylko o to że jestem Serperiorem i mam córkę z Serperiorem Tripa. 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 14:59, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) XD ŚWIETNE! *dopiero zauważacie Mike która ma na sobie okulary do 3D i miskę Nachosów* ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif - *le duże oczy* O rany Mira... Gratulacje! Kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło? (xd) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:02, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Jun się pytaj! Nie mnie! 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 15:06, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Jun się temu przyglądała? Mira ale jesteś bezwstydna.... - A co na to wszystko twój kuzyn Trip? *szeptem* I to nie jest czasem nie legalne mieć dziecko z... Pokemonem?? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:08, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Po piewsze: Jun to wymyśliła, więc jej się pytaj. Po drugie: Nie wiem co on na to, on płaci alimenty. Po trzecie: Chyba nie. 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 15:10, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) - No nie... Znowu ta sytuacja, typu, że Wiki i mój Victini to rodzice twojej Victini?! 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:11, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Rodzicami mojej Victini są dzikie Victini. 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 15:12, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) PG: *szepcze* Czy ja wiem? A skąd są wilkołaki, Centaury, Minotaury i Sfinksy? *Nagle* (!!!) Mira jest Ancient Sfinxmonem!!!!! PS. 4 RAZ KONFLIKT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trzy litery i kropka: '''W' U''' '''T .''' ''PG'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 15:14, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Super no nie. A mam spytać się kuzyna co on na to? :D 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 15:39, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz. ;P PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 15:40, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytałam całą to rozmowę... i nic z niej nie skapowałam O_O (żaruję) ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 15:42, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Niechce mi się. 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę''' 15:43, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC)